villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shin
Shin (ja:シン, Shin) is the successor of Nanto Koshū Ken (南斗孤鷲拳, Nanto Koshū Ken "South Dipper Lone Eagle Fist") style and one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken. He bears the destiny of the Star of Martyrdom (殉星, Junsei), who is destined to live and die for love. Shin secretly desired Kenshiro's fiancee Yuria since as long as he remembers. After the nuclear war and the death of Master Ryuken, Shin was persuaded by Jagi to challenge Kenshiro and take Yuria by force. Shin defeated Ken and engraved the seven scars on his chest as a reminder of his defeat. Afterward, Shin took on the name of King and expanded his organization, building Yuria the city of Southern Cross to win her affections. However, his continued atrocities only drove Yuria to commit suicide by leaping off the top floor of Shin's palace. Yuria survived thanks to the intervention of the Nanto Gosha Sei, who arrived on Southern Cross to protect Yuria from Raoh's impending invasion. Shin entrusted Yuria to the Goshasei's custody and allowed his reputation to be tarnished by pretending that Yuria died because of him. One year after their initial battle, Ken and Shin fought each other once again within Shin's palace. Motivated by the "tenacity" Shin taught him after their first battle, Ken overpowered Shin and struck his vital points in the shape of Shin's emblem - the Bloody Cross. Maintaining that Yuria had died, Shin refused to die from Ken's technique and took his own life by leaping off the balcony of his palace, like Yuria did before him. In the TV anime, Shin has several more subordinates in his army addition to his four chief vassals (Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Club), which includes the God's Army organization, and Jackal's gang, the Warriors. After most of them are killed by Ken, Shin gathers the remainder of his army and plans an all-out assault against Ken as he approaches Southern Cross. After Ken is presumed dead, Barcom, the General of Shin's army, plots a mutiny against him. Although Shin defeats Barcom, his city ends up being destroyed in a fire caused during the confrontation. Because of this, the moment when Yuria leaps off Shin's palace occurs during the destruction of the city, when Shin promises to build Yuria another city like Southern Cross. In the 1986 movie, Shin's army is defeated by Raoh's troops before Ken's arrival to Southern Cross and Shin is defeated by Raoh himself after Yuria is taken captive. When Ken arrives at Southern Cross, Shin is dying from previously inflicted wounds he suffered from his fight with Raoh and before dying, he tells Ken the whereabouts of Raoh and Yuria. The movie Kenshirō Den introduces Shin's Nanto Koshū Ken predecessor Fūgen, as well as Shin's former training partner Jugai. Similar villains Panther Caroso (Starfox) Gallery 352047-costas_large.jpg|Shin Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Shin Category:Big Bads Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:In love villains Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Outcast Category:Successful Villains Category:Slaver